


Сосед

by coello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coello/pseuds/coello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир Кетани рушится постепенно, по кирпичику, схлопывается, как взорванное здание в замедленной съемке. Мир сужается до комнаты, в которой Кетани теперь проводит все свободное от учебы и тренировок время. И до Кенмы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сосед

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! SW

КЕТАНИ

Первое время они неплохо ладят.   
Игнорируют друг друга, отделываясь дежурными привет-пока. И это устраивает их обоих.  
Он скучный, думает Кетани. И он идеальный сосед.   
Кенма не интересен Кетани ровно до того времени, как он узнает, что они играют в одной команде, и что Кенма отличный связующий.   
Но и тогда между ними ничего не меняется. Они возвращаются с тренировок затемно, медленно идут до общежития, и Кенма утыкается в телефон, а Кетани говорит за двоих, старается заполнить словами пустоту между ними. Зачем именно ему это нужно, он не понимает.  
Я ему не нравлюсь, в какой-то момент доходит до Кетани, и от этой мысли не по себе. Не то чтобы его это сильно волновало. Вовсе нет. Я в принципе мало кому нравлюсь, успокаивает себя Кетани. Но в глубине души таится какая-то детская обида. Вот что он ему сделал?  
Вслед за обидой приходит раздражение. И Кетани начинает срываться. Из-за мелочей. Он итак слишком долго держал себя в руках.  
Чтобы выплеснуть злость не надо искать весомого повода. Повод вообще не нужен, считает Кетани, когда отрубает от сети компьютер, за которым сидит Кенма.  
— Заебал клацать, я спать хочу.  
Кенма снимает наушники и смотрит озадаченно. Поведение Кетани в последнее время не укладывается в привычный ход вещей, и видно, что Кенма не знает, как реагировать.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно говорит он, — уже и правда поздно.   
Удовлетворение не приходит. Скорее напротив, Кетани чувствует себя козлом и сквозь прикрытые веки наблюдает, как Кенма готовится ко сну. Как футболка у него задирается, обнажая плоский незагорелый живот, а спортивные штаны медленно съезжают с упругих ягодиц, открывая ровные ноги.  
Кетани смотрит на раздевающегося Кенму и ему отчаянно хочется подрочить. И сначала он никак не связывает два этих события. Отворачивается к стенке и, дождавшись, когда Кенма уснет, высвобождает член из трусов и быстро и почти грубо доводит себя до разрядки, слушая размеренное дыхание.  
Мир Кетани рушится постепенно, по кирпичику, схлопывается, как взорванное здание в замедленной съемке.  
Мир сужается до комнаты, в которой Кетани теперь проводит все свободное от учебы и тренировок время. И до Кенмы.  
Дрочить на Кенму неожиданно приятней, чем на порнуху и самых красивых девок с их потока.   
Смотреть на то, как Кенма сидит за столом и переписывает лекции, прикусывая прядь волос, или лежит на кровати со своей неизменной игрушкой, и его такие тонкие, но сильные пальцы уверенно бьют по кнопкам – становится необходимостью.  
А Кенма ведет себя все более отстраненно. Наверное, не может простить тот период, когда Кетани не скрывал, каким он может быть конченым мудаком.  
Иногда к Кенме приходят друзья с его группы или старые, еще по школе.  
Одни смотрят равнодушно, другие осуждающе, наслышаны, наверное. А Кетани плевать.   
И он до победного сидит в комнате и наблюдает, ему интересно, как Кенма общается с теми, кто ему не безразличен.  
А потом он понимает, что не выдержит и сделает какую-нибудь глупость.  
Например, спросит:  
— Почему я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Слова вылетают прежде, чем Кетани понимает, что сказал это вслух.  
Пиздец. Приехали. Ты бы уж сходу полез в любви признаваться, корит себя Кетани.  
— Ты мне не не нравишься, — говорит Кенма, изучая узоры на шторке. — Ты мне никак.  
— Никак, — повторяет за ним Кетани. Даже неприязни не заслужил, получается. Тут у него рвет крышу. Натурально рвет. Кетани хватает PSP, лежащую на столе и со всей дури бьет о стену. Кусочки пластика разлетаются по комнате, один из них попадает Кенме в лицо и царапает, мелкие капли крови выступают на светлой коже. От вида крови Кетани приходит в себя. А следом ему в нос прилетает кулак.  
Кенма смотрит зло и тяжело дышит:  
— Не смей.  
— Да что ты говоришь, — сквозь зубы цедит Кетани и делает подсечку. Нормальной драки не получается. Кетани наваливается сверху, с силой прижимает его руки к полу и остывает так же быстро, как и вскипел.  
— Тихо, Кенма, пожалуйста, — умоляет Кетани.  
Но время делать глупости не прошло, и Кетани облизывает глубокую царапину на щеке Кенмы.   
— Прости, — говорит он, сминая ртом чужие губы.  
А еще он чувствует стояк, и как ни странно — не свой.  
— Все хорошо будет, — шепчет Кетани ему в ухо.  
И Кенма обмякает и больше не сопротивляется.

***

На другой день Кетани просыпается в отличном настроении. Кенмы нигде не видно. Ушел на занятия, наверное. По комнате все еще разбросаны осколки разбитой консоли, и Кетани решает, что на лекцию не пойдет. У него есть дело.  
Когда он возвращается в общежитие, Кенма уже заканчивает укладывать свои вещи.   
— Я подал заявление о переводе в другой кампус, — говорит Кенма, не глядя на него.  
Кетани облизывает пересохшие губы.  
— Ага, да, я понимаю.  
— Поживу пока у друга. Так будет лучше для нас обоих.  
Когда за Кенмой закрывается дверь, Кетани еще долго стоит посреди комнаты и держит в руках коробку с новой, только что купленной консолью.

КЕНМА

Если Куроо и удивлен, то вида не показывает. Молча помогает занести тяжелую сумку и идет доставать второй футон.  
— Ты надолго? — единственное, что спрашивает он.  
— Пока не знаю, — говорит Кенма.  
Куроо кивает и больше не задает никаких вопросов.  
Сосед Куроо по квартире, тощий третьекурсник, высовывает из-за двери своей комнаты лохматую голову, чтобы поздороваться, и ближайшую неделю Кенма видит его от силы пару раз.   
Все же остаться у Куроо было отличной идеей.  
На другой день они вдвоем сидят на кухне и ужинают покупными роллами и холодным мисо.  
Куроо снедает любопытство, и он не собирается его сдерживать.  
— У тебя лицо человека, который мне хочет что-то рассказать, — улыбаясь, говорит он.   
— Неправда, — Кенма зевает, — у меня лицо человека, у которого завтра зачет.  
— Точно не хочешь?  
А почему бы и нет? Все равно рано или поздно обо всем расскажет.  
— У меня вчера был… как бы это сказать, — подбирает слова Кенма, — гомосексуальный контакт.  
— Ничего серьезного, в принципе, далеко это не зашло, — поспешно добавляет он.  
— Пожалуй, нам надо что-то покрепче сока, — говорит Куроо с непроницаемым лицом и достает из холодильника пару банок пива. Одну кидает Кенме.  
— И с кем же? — спрашивает Куроо, осушая половину залпом  
— С Кетани.  
Кенма терпеливо ждет, пока Куроо откашляется и сходит за шваброй, чтобы вытереть разлитое пиво.   
— Не могу не спросить, — немного смущенно говорит Куроо, орудуя шваброй. — Нет, если бы это касалось кого-то другого, а не Кетани, у меня и мысли такой не появилось, но у вас это… ну… по взаимному согласию было?  
— Да, — твердо говорит Кенма. — Если бы я не хотел, ничего бы и не было.   
— И судя по тому, что ты сейчас здесь, тебе не особо понравилось?  
— В этом-то и проблема, — Кенма сдавливает пустую жестянку и смотрит в пол.  
В глазах Куроо мелькает понимание.  
Следующие два дня Кенма с головой уходит в учебу. Предэкзаменационная суматоха напрочь выбивает лишние мысли из головы. И Кенма забывается и уже не оглядывается по сторонам в поисках Кетани, чтобы успеть избежать неприятной встречи.  
— Привет, — слышится за спиной. Бутылка с водой выскальзывает из моментально ослабевших рук и закатывается за аппарат с напитками.  
— Держи, — Кетани поднимает бутылку.  
Пальцы у него холодные, а сам он бледный, и глаза уставшие. Кенма отмечает это в то мгновение, когда забирает воду и пытается уйти, бросив: «Я опаздываю».  
— Кенма, подожди!  
Кетани мягко берет его за плечо.  
— Не трогай меня, — раздраженно говорит Кенма.  
— Прости, — говорит Кетани и поспешно убирает руку. — За это. И вообще… Я идиот, честно. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты не…  
Он не договаривает, стоит, нахохлившись, опустив голову, и вид имеет какой-то несчастный.   
У Кенмы перехватывает в горле, и он резко отворачивается.  
— Мне и правда некогда, — тихо говорит он и торопливо уходит, почти бежит.  
На ближайшую тренировку Кенма собирается с неохотой. Тянет время, пропустив два автобуса, вспоминает, что ему срочно нужно купить новую зубную щетку, и долго бродит по супермаркету. А потом заходит в ближайшее кафе и сидит там, бесцельно размешивая ложкой чай и убивая время игрой в телефоне. И спустя три чашки уезжает домой.  
О причинах своего поведения Кенма старается не думать. Потому что иначе приходится думать о Кетани. А это то, чего Кенма старается избежать любым способом. Поэтому он все же соглашается на двойное свидание с Куроо и двумя девушками с его факультета.   
— Хотя бы просто развеешься, — говорит Куроо, — а то на тебя смотреть больно. Сходим в караоке.  
— Ты ужасно поешь, — вздыхает Кенма. — А подруга твоей девушки как обычно будет похожа на орка.  
Но все оказывается не так плохо.   
Рей-чан очень милая, а Куроо больше занят коленками своей подружки, чем микрофоном. И Кенма расслабляется.  
В какой-то момент он обнаруживает, что лицо Рей-чан слишком близко, а ее лоснящийся от розового блеска рот приоткрыт в ожидании.  
Кенма проводит кончиком пальца по мягким губам, а в памяти всплывают другие: сухие, жесткие, нетерпеливые, которые жадно вдавливались в него.  
— Мне пора, — говорит Кенма, вытирая руку салфеткой, — рад был знакомству, Рей-чан.  
Он уходит, провожаемый удивленным взглядом.  
Дома долго лежит без сна и смотрит в потолок, пока Куроо не возвращается ближе к полуночи.  
— Кажется, Рей-чан на тебя обиделась,— весело говорит Куроо, рухнув на футон.  
— Она мне не интересна.  
— Я почему-то так и подумал, — в голосе Куроо с трудом скрываемая усмешка.  
Меньше всего Кенма ожидает услышать вопрос:  
— Долго ты от него прятаться будешь?  
— От него?— вяло переспрашивает Кенма.  
— Я знаю, что ты не ходишь в клуб.   
— Я давно собирался бросить, — врет Кенма.  
— Поговори с ним уже, а? Сам же себя изводишь.  
Куроо переворачивается на живот, зарывается в подушки и быстро засыпает.  
— Я трус, — сообщает Кенма ночной тишине. — Я не хочу, чтобы все усложнилось. И я уверен, что одним разговором это не кончится.

***  
Тетрадь с лекциями по философии он определенно забыл в общежитии, когда в спешке собирался. И хотя нужна она после успешного сданного экзамена как рыбе зонтик, Кенма решает забрать тетрадь именно сегодня.   
Дверь в их с Кетани комнату оказывается не запертой.  
А сам Кетани сидит спиной к нему, и Кенма замирает у порога, глядя на него.  
— Я на минуту, — наконец говорит Кенма, — только заберу кое-что.  
— Тренер спрашивал, куда ты пропал, — не поворачиваясь, говорит Кетани. — Я сказал, что ты болеешь.  
— Я завтра приду на тренировку, — неожиданно для себя говорит Кенма и понимает, что напряжение последних недель спало, и ему легко говорить с Кетани и смотреть на него.  
— Кстати, в переводе мне отказали, свободных мест нет, так что я вернусь. От Куроо до университета долго добираться, — признается Кенма.  
— Могу помочь перевезти вещи обратно, — говорит Кетани.  
Кенма чувствует по голосу, что тот улыбается.


End file.
